A blister pack is a type of package wherein items or articles to be protected are sealed between a substantially planar substrate and at least one concave compartment structure called a blister. Several terms in the art of blister-type packaging have interchangeable meanings and definitions; therefore, the following naming convention will be used herein for clarity. The term “blister” is used herein to refer to the bubble of plastic or similar material that forms the actual protective encasement for an item or article. The terms “unit dose blister” and “unit dose blister encasement” are used herein to refer to the packaging formed by a single blister bubble and its associated substrate backing. A unit dose blister encasement typically has at least one flanged edge, and, more typically a flanged perimeter. The term “blister pack” is used herein to refer to an aggregate of multiple unit dose blister encasements.
The blister (that is, the bubble) is typically made of a plastic type material. The substrate may be paper, foil, plastic, or a laminate of one or more of these materials. The encased item or article is typically removed by pushing the article or item from the blister side of the pack through the planar substrate. In the case of a child-resistant package, both the substrate and the blister are made so as to be difficult to penetrate.
The unit dose blister encasement is useful for packaging an individual, or a unit, dose of pharmaceutical products. When used for this purpose, the blister pack is particularly suitable for the packaging and distribution of multiple unit doses in a single package. A well known, typical blister pack is arranged as an array of individual, or unit, dose blister encasements. In some embodiments, a blister can store more than a single unit dose. Each blister in a blister pack is typically segregated by lines of demarcation. The intersecting lines of demarcation define individual unit dose blister encasements. The line of demarcation may be a frangible line, such as a perforated line, that facilitates separation of a unit dose blister encasement from the blister pack.
A problem with encased articles including those in unit dose blister encasements and pouches is that often it may be difficult to push the item, or article through the protective covering. This problem can exist because the blister substrate is made particularly durable to maintain the freshness and efficacy of the encased article, or the substrate can be made to inhibit removal of the encased article or item, as in the use of a child-resistant package. The same is true for pouches with a tough exterior and child-resistance rating. Thus, a need exists for a means for facilitating removal of an encased item or article from a blister, blister pack, pouch, or similar protective seal.
It is known to provide a cutting apparatus that employs a protruding blade to puncture a substrate. However, such blades are typically exposed and create a hazard for users. Other known cutting apparatuses are large, costly, and difficult to integrate into containers. Further, cutting apparatuses can typically be used for only one type of encased article.
Although prior attempts to solve the problem of removing an encased article from its protective seal are known, there remains the need for a convenient means to store encased articles together with a means for safely and efficiently cutting the unique protective seal that encases the article.